The present invention relates to steam surface cleaners, and more particularly a cleaning pad for a steam surface cleaner.
Surface cleaners, such as steam mops, typically include a supply tank including a first chamber and a second chamber. The first chamber can be used to retain water, and the second chamber can be used to retain a concentrated cleaning solution. The steam mop typically includes an electric heater that is operable to heat the water to produced steam, which is dispensed from the steam mop and onto a surfaced to be cleaned through a nozzle of the steam mop. The steam mop may also includes a scrubbing pad or the like that is moved along the surface by the user to facilitate removing dirt and debris from the surface.